


bless your soul (you really think you're in control?)

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, High Heels, Injury Recovery, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, POV Diego Hargreeves, Shoes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Diego didn't know where Lila got the shiny red stiletto pressed against his throat, and he didn't really care.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	bless your soul (you really think you're in control?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



Diego didn't know where Lila got the shiny red stiletto pressed against his throat, and he didn't really care. His wound seemed to gape beneath its dressing with every breath he took, while her pointed heel just barely grazed his Adam's apple. He wasn't sure if her laughter was comforting or terrifying. Maybe both.

Well, he _had_ always liked a partner who could surprise him, and Lila certainly hadn't disappointed there.

Lila held his gaze as her heel scraped against his neck like the edge of one of his knives, too light to leave a mark. Her smile was unsettling, ought to have been off-putting. Instead, she looked fucking _magnificent,_ and Diego wished she'd hurry up and sit on his face already.

"You're a fucking tease," he rasped, suddenly very aware of just how sore he felt following his father's attack, both inside and out. He _needed_ this. For a moment, Lila just grinned at him.

"Yeah? And you fucking _love_ it." She lowered herself until she was sitting on his chest, thighs clamped around his jaw, and _just_ out of his reach as her hand dipped beneath red silk and black lace she'd had hidden under that pinafore. Close enough that he could see the growing wet patch, close enough to smell her, and close enough to hear her fingers thrusting into her slick cunt, or sliding lazily over her clit.

Still not close enough to touch.

"C'mon, Lila, you're _killing_ me here." He tried to lift his head when she rocked her hips towards him, but she just clenched her thighs harder.

"That's funny. Looked to me like I saved your life." Her lips parted as she fucked herself with her fingers, her silky underwear soaked through. If only Lila hadn't bound his wrists (and hopefully she'd remember to untie _him),_ he could have pulled her close to roll the tip of his tongue over her clit, or get his hands on her ass, or her tits, maybe even jerk himself off at the same time. He was so hard now that it was bordering on painful, and even the sharp pain in his stomach wound couldn't entirely blot it out. She pushed her thong to the side to give him a real good view of what she was denying him, and he swore he could _almost_ taste her.

"Please," he whined, not at all concerned about how undignified he might sound. Because this was _Lila._

"God, you're impatient," she smirked, dark eyelashes fluttering as she got closer. "Don't worry, I'll give you what you want. Soon. Like, _really_ soon." Lila swore under her breath as she reached orgasm with a sudden, frantic gush, splashing onto his face. Another surprise, and not something Diego had been lucky enough to experience before, but he definitely wouldn't say _no_ to another opportunity. Once she (at least partially) regained her senses, she whipped a condom out of her pinafore pocket.

"Don't move," she told him sternly, a little reminiscent of Grace telling them to take their medicine, and Diego instinctively swallowed, staying perfectly still until Lila lowered herself onto his cock. "Did I _say_ you could move?"

"Sorry. You know, it wasn't exactly _voluntary."_

"Did I _ask_ for an excuse?" Each word was punctuated by her movements, and Diego already knew he wouldn't last long after she'd been winding him up all evening. "I don't want to have to patch you up again right after. So don't fucking _move."_ She locked her thighs around his hips, so he _couldn't,_ and Diego decided there were much worse ways to be trapped (and he'd experienced more of them than he was willing to recall right now).

 _"Fuck,_ Lila." He kept wanting to say her name, over and over, with each unhurried movement of her hips. "You _do_ care." She laughed again, and he felt every vibration rattling through his body.

"Shut up." She leaned forward to kiss him, her breasts brushing against his chest. It wasn't _much,_ and he still wanted to _touch,_ but after everything it was more than enough to tip him over the edge. Lila clenched her thighs tight, keeping him still as he came with a strangled moan.

"Fuck," he said again, barely even a hoarse whisper this time, _"now_ will you sit on my face?"

"Ask nicely, and I'll think about it."

"As if you want me to ask you for anything _nicely,"_ he chuckled, almost immediately regretting the effect it had on his wound, and wincing.

"Y'know, I'm not even sure that you're up to it," Lila said, tilting her hips to slide off him. He missed her warmth as soon as it was gone, even with his cock starting to go soft and limp against his thigh. "But," she continued, with a grin, "if you think you can prove me wrong, have at it." Fucking finally. This was his time to shine, and he didn't plan on blowing it.

Though if he got lucky, _she_ might.


End file.
